english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Clancy Brown
Clarence J. "Clancy" Brown III (born January 5, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Captain Black and Ratso in Jackie Chan Adventures, Gorrath in Megas XLR, Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs in SpongeBob SquarePants, Otto in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! and Vice-Principal Pangborn in All Grown Up!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2007) - Neighbor (ep40), Pangborn (ep40) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Long Feng, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014-2017) - Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Uatu "The Watcher" (ep28) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Mugger (ep35), Per Degaton (ep31), Rohtul (ep35) *Ben 10 (2007) - Kenko (ep32) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Dragon (ep11), Pilot (ep11) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Wells *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Cataclysm, News Caster (ep4), Newscaster (ep17), Newsman (ep25), Po'ele (ep16), Puss (ep6) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Kleev (ep44), Sentry#2 (ep44), Tough (ep38) *Catscratch (2005) - Barkmeat (ep5) *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Dark Dragon (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004) - Sarge (ep10) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Damsel Puppet (ep12), Drill Warrior Gronch (ep12), Iapetus (ep19), Octopus (ep19), Puppeteer (ep19), Warrior Puppet (ep12) *Disney's Kim Possible (2005) - Commander Kane (ep54), Scientist#2 (ep54) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Siege, Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Valhalla Soldier (ep28) *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016) - Javier (ep5) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Constable Myles, Additional Voices *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013) - Badlands Dan (ep5) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Pei Mei (ep46) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Buck Rockgut *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Archduke Zag (ep14) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Monsterzuma (ep12) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - James McCullen/Destro, Truman (ep8), Whistleblower (ep11) *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Hakon, Tomas Brod, Wolf *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Bully (ep5) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - General Zartok *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Thunderbolt Ross/'Red Hulk', Astronaut#2 (ep5), Black Bolt, Deputy Warden (ep37), General Rossasaurus (ep44), Hogun (ep19), Kree Supreme Intelligence, Little Monster (ep23), Old Biker (ep49), Skrull#2 (ep21) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Lex Luthor *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Lex Luthor *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Gorrath, Alien Pilot (ep7), Auto Show Worker (ep4), Glontron (ep7), Glorft Navigator (ep6), Glorft Scientist#1 (ep8), Guy (ep21), Trucker (ep4) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Rayden, Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2012) - Billy Ray (ep7), Rocky (ep7), Salty (ep35), Sterling Von Oxnard (ep8) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Dragon (ep21) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012-2013) - Evil Entity, Hebediah (ep35) *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Big Dude (ep182), Bubble Man (ep185), Customer#1 (ep187), Dad Fish (ep185), Male Cop (ep180), Male Fish#1 (ep188), Male Fish#107 (ep181), Pizza Pete (ep188), Prisoner#6 (ep184) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011-2013) - Savage Opress, Human Bounty Hunter (ep88), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Nightbrother#3 (ep57) *Star Wars Rebels (2015-2016) - Factory Worker (ep39), Imperial Officer (ep23), Ryder Azadi, Stormtrooper#2 (ep23), Stormtrooper Commander (ep39) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) - Lex Luthor *Teen Titans (2003) - Trident (ep8) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Bradford/Dogpound, Dark Ninja (ep4) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Odin, Troll (ep26) *The Batman (2004-2007) - Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Sasquatch (ep6) *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Yakone, Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Boss (ep38), Geek Monster#4 (ep13), Ham Leader (ep38), Leader (ep13), Loud Employee (ep38), Nester (ep21), Tux Monster (ep13) *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2002) - Mascumax (ep44) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Colonel Nikolai (ep49), Guard (ep49), Professor Francois (ep52), The Entity (ep52) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Dr. Bara (ep25) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - George Stacy, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *The Zeta Project (2001) - Sheriff Morgan *ThunderCats (2011) - Grune *Transformers: Prime (2011-2013) - Silas/'Cylas', Soldier (ep17) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Taskmaster, Acolyte#2 (ep42), The Phantom Rider/Uncle Ben (ep95), Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk, Wealthy Man (ep58) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Mister Sinister/Nathaniel Essex *Young Justice (2012) - Firebreather (ep24), King Faraday (ep24) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Lawyer, Sheriff *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Edgar Volgud *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Taskmaster/'Tony Masters' *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Lex Luthor *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Lex Luthor *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Undertow 'Movies' *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Bald Guy *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Mr. Krabs 'TV Specials' *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - The Tale Teller Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gonta Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Akela Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Strike Force Soldier *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Dr. Neo Cortex, Uka-Uka *Fallout (1997) - Rhombus *God of War III (2010) - Hades *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Lex Luthor *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Lex Luthor *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Mr. Krabs *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012) - Baron Praxis *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Dag'rek *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - Mr. Krabs *Spyro the Dragon (1998) - Dragons *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Montross *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Rahzar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors